Valshe
Valshe (バルシェ) is an well known to be a " ", having a lower range and a distinctive husky voice. She and producer-utaite Tourai have collaborated on many projects and have hosted various live sessions together; occasionally her songs are made by composer . She is also known to be good friends with the illustrator Hakuseki, who does almost all of the artwork for Valshe's albums and utattemita videos. Valshe is most commonly associated with by their looks: blonde hair and blue eyes, but without the frontal sweep bangs or ponytail in the back. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Namaashi Pants Kumiai (生足パンツ組合, lit. Bare Feet and Panties Association) with 5comasuberi, Ten, Ameiro, clear and K-ta List of Covered Songs -Evangelion ver.- (2009.01.25) (Deleted) # "PSI-missing-" (Toaru Majutsu no Index OP) (2009.02.07) (Deleted) # "Tsumugi uta" (Spinning Song) (2009.02.14) (Deleted) # "Ikerenka" (Cool Len's Love Song) (2009.02.22) (Deleted) # "Shiro-kuro Byoutou" (Monochrome Ward) (2009.02.23) (Deleted) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.02.28) (Deleted) # "Synchronicity ~Meguru sekai no Requiem~ "Kimi wo sagasu sora"" (Synchronicity ~Requiem Around the World~ "The Sky Where I Look for You") (2009.03.08) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice)　(2009.03.21) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2009.03.23) (Deleted) # " from Y to Y" (2009.04.01) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) -Rin ver.- (2009.04.09) # "Leninstall" (Parody of "Uninstall") (2009.04.10) (Deleted) # "Nantonaku Ittemitai Kotoba" (Words I Want To Try Saying For Some Reason) (2009.04.18) # "magnet" feat. Valshe and Kuripurin (2009.05.07) (Deleted) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) -Len ver.- (2009.05.19) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" feat. Valshe and YACKT (2009.06.02) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (Even Chance Meetings Are the Result of Karma) (2009.06.13) # "soundless voice" (2009.06.16) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Dasoku, Valshe, and clear (2009.06.18) # "proof of life" feat. Wotamin and Valshe (2009.07.16) # "Tokyo-two Rock City" (2009.07.29) # "Yumezakura" (Cherry Blossom of Dream) feat. Kakichoco and Valshe (2009.08.29) # "Soil" (2009.10.02) # "Maserenka" (Mature Len's Love Song) (2009.10.04) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Valshe and Hitori (2009.10.27) # "Rea-juu Bakuhatsu-shiro!" ("Real people" I'm Gonna Blow Them All!) (2009.10.29) # "Shounen Ginga" (Galaxy Boy) (2009.11.09) # "1925" (2009.11.27) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The Edge of Solitude) (2009.11.30) # "Bokura no 16-Bit Sensou" (Our 16-Bit Warz) feat. Ten and Valshe (2009.12.05) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Luka Miki★Romantic Fever" (a mix of "Luka Luka★Night Fever" and "Miki Miki★Romantic Night") known as "Varu Varu★Night Fever" (2009.12.30) # "Symmetric target" (2010.01.26) # "Boss Death" (2010.02.02) # "Hakaokuri no Uta" (Grave-sending Song) (2010.02.07) # "Hontou ni Daiji na no wa Hitotsu dake" (There's Only One Who's Truly Important) feat. Valshe, noir and Creamzone (2010.02.22) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.03.14) # "Hikarizakura" (Shining Cherry Blossoms) (2010.04.17) # "VOiCE" (2010.04.29) # "Passionate squall" feat. Valshe, Nim and Test (2010.05.08) (Deleted) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.07.04) # "ggrks -Gugurekasu-" (Go Google It) (2010.09.07) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.23) # "Kishidou" (Chivalry) ~Anime PV~ (2010.12.26) # "Out of Eden" (2010.12.29) # "Gyoukou Dance" feat. Gero, Glutamine, Valshe, Araki, Meychan, Asamaru, amu, clear, Dasoku, RootFive (√5), ASK, Kogeinu, Yuge, that, 【Ren】, Tightson, Rapbit, alfakyun., Piko, nero, Kouhey, Wolpis Kater, ＿＿, un:c, and YURiCa/Hanatan (2019.04.25) }} Unknown Time Uploaded Commercially Featured Works Discography |track1title = NEVER LAND |track1lyricist = minato |track1composer = minato |track1arranger = minato |track2title = Myself |track2lyricist = Valshe, minato |track2composer = minato |track2arranger = Shinya Saito |track3title = Kousoku |track3lyricist = Valshe, minato |track3composer = minato |track3arranger = FAITH-T, minato |track4title = graffias |track4lyricist = Valshe, minato |track4composer = minato |track4arranger = FAITH-T |track5title = Yours |track5lyricist = minato |track5composer = minato |track5arranger = FAITH-T |track6title = doubt |track6lyricist = minato |track6composer = doriko |track6arranger = doriko |track7title = nameless story |track7lyricist = Valshe |track7composer = minato |track7arranger = FAITH-T |track8title = epilogue -graffias- |track8composer = minato |track8arranger = FAITH-T |track9title = SPICE! |track9info = (Bonus track) |track9lyricist = minato |track9composer = minato |track9arranger = minato}} |track1title = REVOLT |track1lyricist = Valshe, minato |track1composer = minato |track1arranger = Shinya Saito |track2title = Collar |track2lyricist = Valshe, minato |track2composer = minato |track2arranger = FAITH-T |track3title = Paradise Cage |track3lyricist = minato |track3composer = doriko |track3arranger = doriko, Dr.Tyler |track4title = Haru no Hate |track4lyricist = minato |track4composer = minato |track4arranger = FAITH-T |track5title = REVOLT |track5info = (Instrumental) |track6title = Collar |track6info = (Instrumental) |track7title = Paradise Cage |track7info = (Instrumental) |track8title = Haru no Hate |track8info = (Instrumental)}} |track1title = Jester |track1lyricist = VALSHE |track1composer = minato |track2title = Vessel |track2lyricist = VALSHE |track2composer = VALSHE |track3title = Dead to the World |track4title = Another Sky |track4lyricist = minato |track4composer = minato |track5title = jester |track5info = (Instrumental) |track6title = Vessel |track6info = (Instrumental) |track7title = Dead in the World |track7info = (Instrumental) |track8title = Another Sky |track8info = (Instrumental) |track1arranger = Shinya Saito |track2arranger = G’n-}} |track1title = Opening |track2title = TIGHTROPE |track3title = jester |track4title = Collar |track4info = -Hard Play Mix- |track5title = Kimi ga Tame |track6title = Vessel |track7title = moon -reveal- |track8title = REVOLT |track9title = clematis |track10title = vulgar gem |track11title = Deserve |track12title = PLAY THE JOKER |track13title = moon -sequel- |track14title = shout of JOY |track14info = (Bonus track) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = G’n- |track1arranger = G’n- |track2lyricist = minato |track2composer = minato |track2arranger = G’n- |track3lyricist = VALSHE |track3composer = minato |track3arranger = Shinya Saito |track4lyricist = VALSHE, minato |track4composer = minato |track4arranger = G’n- |track5lyricist = VALSHE |track5composer = minato |track5arranger = G’n- |track6lyricist = VALSHE |track6composer = VALSHE |track6arranger = G’n- |track7lyricist = minato |track7composer = minato |track7arranger = FAITH-T |track8lyricist = VALSHE, minato |track8composer = minato |track8arranger = Shinya Saito |track9lyricist = minato |track9composer = VALSHE |track9arranger = Shinya Saito |track10lyricist = VALSHE |track10composer = doriko |track10arranger = G’n- |track11lyricist = VALSHE |track11composer = minato |track11arranger = G’n- |track12lyricist = minato |track12composer = minato |track12arranger = Shinya Saito |track13lyricist = minato |track13composer = minato |track13arranger = FAITH-T |track14lyricist = VALSHE, minato |track14composer = minato |track14arranger = G' n-}} |track1title = AFFLICT |track1lyricist = Valshe |track1composer = minato |track1arranger = G'n- |track2title = Fragment |track2lyricist = Valshe |track2composer = minato |track2arranger = G'n- |track3title = Ao no Natsu Ame |track3lyricist = Valshe |track3composer = minato |track3arranger = G'n- |track4title = AFFLICT |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Fragment |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Ao no Natsu Ame |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Tigerish Eyez |track1lyricist = Valshe |track1composer = minato |track1arranger = Saito Shinya |track2title = Leopardess |track2lyricist = minato |track2composer = minato |track2arranger = G'n- |track3title = Lion to Chocolate |track3lyricist = minato |track3composer = minato |track3arranger = G'n- |track4title = Shifty Cat |track4lyricist = minato |track4composer = minato |track4arranger = G'n- |track5title = Tigerish Eyez |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Leopardess |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Lion to Chocolate |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Shifty Cat |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Tigerish Eyez |track9info = (Music Video) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Valshe Valentine day ★ Kitchen |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = }} |track1title = BLESSING CARD |track1info = |track1lyricist = Valshe |track1composer = minato |track1arranger = Saitou Shinya |track2title = Mr. Diorama |track2info = |track2lyricist = Valshe |track2composer = minato |track2arranger = G'n- |track3title = Responsive |track3info = |track3lyricist = minato |track3composer = minato |track3arranger = Maruyama Mayuko |track4title = BLESSING CARD |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = minato |track4arranger = Saitou Shinya |track5title = Mr. Diorama |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = minato |track5arranger = G'n- |track6title = Responsive |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = minato |track6arranger = Maruyama Mayuko }} Valshe ver. = |track1title = Butterfly Core |track1info = |track1lyricist = Valshe |track1composer = minato |track1arranger = Saitou Shinya |track2title = Akai Toge |track2info = |track2lyricist = minato |track2composer = G’n- |track2arranger = G’n- |track3title = STAR GATE |track3info = |track3lyricist = Valshe |track3composer = minato |track3arranger = G’n- |track4title = Butterfly Core |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Akai Toge |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = STAR GATE |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |-| Anime ver. = |track1title = Butterfly Core |track1info = |track1lyricist = Valshe |track1composer = minato |track1arranger = Saitou Shinya |track2title = Akai Toge |track2info = |track2lyricist = minato |track2composer = G’n- |track2arranger = G’n- |track3title = STAR GATE |track3info = |track3lyricist = Valshe |track3composer = minato |track3arranger = G’n- |track4title = Butterfly Core |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Akai Toge |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = STAR GATE |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Growing of My Heart |track7info = (Kuraki Mai song) |track7lyricist = Kuraki Mai |track7composer = Ohno Aika |track7arranger = G’n- }} |-| Regular Edition = |track1title = Butterfly Core |track1info = |track1lyricist = Valshe |track1composer = minato |track1arranger = Saitou Shinya |track2title = Akai Toge |track2info = |track2lyricist = minato |track2composer = G’n- |track2arranger = G’n- |track3title = STAR GATE |track3info = |track3lyricist = Valshe |track3composer = minato |track3arranger = G’n- |track4title = Butterfly Core |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Akai Toge |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = STAR GATE |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Overture |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = RAGE IDENTITY |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Butterfly Core |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = AFFLICT |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = ASTRAEA |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Human Dolls |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Mr. Diorama |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Blissful Jail |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = BLESSING CARD |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Leopardess |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = EVALUATION |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Prize of Color |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Tigerish Eyez |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Fragment |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Sincerely |track15info = |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} |track1title = TRANSFORM |track1info = |track1lyricist = minato |track1composer = minato |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato |track2title = marvelous road |track2info = |track2lyricist = minato |track2composer = minato |track2arranger = G'n- |track3title = Chewing girl |track3info = |track3lyricist = Valshe |track3composer = G'n- |track3arranger = G'n- |track4title = TRANSFORM |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = minato |track4arranger = Nakayama Masato |track5title = marvelous road |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = minato |track5arranger = G'n- |track6title = Chewing girl |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = G'n- |track6arranger = G'n- }} |track1title = TRIP×TRICK |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = my name is... |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = TRIP×TRICK |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = my name is... |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = HIDE & LEAK |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = WISHLIST |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Hanetori Monogatari |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Roma |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = CAINCOMPLEX |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Semi Stage |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Separation |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} Gallery |ValsheTwitter.png|Valshe as previously seen on Twitter |Valshe 2.png|Valshe as seen on Twitter |Valshe.png|Valshe in real life}} Trivia * Valshe is extremely good at playing othello. * Her blood type is B. * She claims to have a voice fetish. * She likes the colors black, white, gold, purple, red and silver. * Her hobbies are singing, strolling and star-gazing. * Her favorite place is her home. * She owns a pet dog named Tycho. * Contrary to popular belief, she did not form her name from the name of her first album, Valuable Sheaves. (This would have been impossible, as said album was released over a year after her debut as an utaite) External Links * Blog * Twitter * Website * Fanclub